


Christmas Contest

by Full_Moon_Lover



Series: 25 Days of Christmas 2017 [18]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: "Your lawn is in shambles and you're making the whole neighbourhood look bad so I'm going to yell passive aggressive comments at you until you get off your butt and mow the law for the first time in a year."





	Christmas Contest

**Author's Note:**

> The story is based off of the prompt in the summary but there are some slight differences. 
> 
> There's exactly a week left to go before Christmas which means a week before the 25 Days of Christmas 2017 is over!

Phil’s village liked to carry out an annual contest where the street with the best Christmas decorations won a prize. He was proud to say that his street was always one of the best and they won the prize three years in a row. They were aiming for the fourth year and Phil knew they could get it. 

Or he was sure of it before Dan Howell moved in to their neighbourhood. 

Phil had nothing against Dan. He was a nice guy and attractive, which caught Phil’s eye. They also got on well together and often stopped for a chat when they walked outside at the same time. 

The problem became clear after a few months of Dan moving in. Phil couldn’t help but notice that Dan’s lawn was looking worse with each passing day and he was worried. Christmas was upon them and it wouldn’t be long until they decorated for the annual contest. 

The lawn was important for a good appearance and the judges always paid close attention to how the lawn was kept and decorated. Dan’s lawn was in shambles. There were weeds growing out of every corner, the grass was never trimmed and the beautiful flowers that used to be seen before Dan moved in were dead or covered with weeds. 

There was no way they would win the contest for the fourth year in a row with Dan’s lawn in such a state Phil needed to do something and he needed to do it fast. 

He decided his best bet was to talk to Dan politely and ask him why he let the lawn get so bad. Dan would realise the gravity of the situation and get it back to its original state. Their neighbourhood was still in time to win the contest. 

It didn’t take him long to cross paths with Dan again although that was mostly because he kept an eye on his window during the time Dan arrived home from work. If anyone asked, he wasn’t being creepy. He was just dedicated to his neighbourhood. 

“Hey Dan,” he said, crossing the road to go to the house in front of him. Phil needed to be careful over how to go about it. He needed to remain polite and avoid confrontation. “The annual Christmas decorations contest is coming up. I was wondering if anyone told you about it?” 

Dan’s look of confusion was answer enough. “Christmas decorations contest? No one told me about that.”

Phil smiled, feeling relief coursing through his body. That’s why Dan was not attempting to mow his lawn and make it look more presentable. As soon as Phil explained more about the contest, he would understand a little better and get to work on fixing up his lawn. 

“Our village holds a christmas decorations contest each year. The neighbourhood with the best outdoor christmas decorations wins,” Phil explained. “Our neighbourhood has won it for the past three years in a row. Everything counts though, even lawn presentation.” He was hoping Dan would get the hint without him having to say it out loud. 

Phil expected Dan to look embarrassed and apologise. He was already thinking of ways he could help Dan fix his lawn and help him decorate for his first Christmas in their neighbourhood. 

Dan threw his head back laughing, and it only got worse when he noticed the bewilderment on Phil’s face. What the hell was he laughing about?

Dan calmed himself down enough to talk to him but he was still grinning from ear to ear. “That’s why my next door neighbours have been glaring at me for days? I thought I offended them by mistake. I didn’t realise it was over a stupid Christmas contest. What’s the prize, a medal?” That set him off laughing again. 

If looks could kill, Dan would be long dead from the glare Phil was directing at him. “For your information, the prize is a hamper of fruits,” he snapped. “We’ve won the prize for three years in a row. We’ve got a chance of making it four and I will not let you ruin it because you’re too lazy to get off your butt and mow a bloody lawn.” 

Dan rolled his eyes, not seeming to care that he was crushing Phil’s dream of a winning streak. “I don’t like fruit so they can keep the hamper,” he said. “I’m too busy with work to take care of the lawn. Besides, you should look on the bright side. This way you’ll give other neighbourhoods a chance to win.” 

He walked inside before Phil could so much as argue and he was left to stare at his retreating form. Phil clenched his fists and stomped back home. Dan would not get the last word, not if he could help it. 

*

Dan and Phil crossed paths again the next morning when they were both on their way to work. “Nice lawn,” Phil yelled, making sure Dan could hear him. “Planning on winning worse lawn of the year?” Phil almost groaned out loud once the word slipped out of his mouth. His words wouldn’t even bother a child, let alone someone like Dan. 

Dan laughed. “I think I would cherish that award more than I would an award for neighbourhood with the best decorations,” he said, cheeky smile making Phil grit his teeth to stop himself from spewing insults. “I’m late for work, see you around Phil.” 

Phil needed to work on his comebacks if he was to have any chance of getting through to Dan. Good thing he was determined to succeed. 

*

Phil peeked through the curtains in his living room, wanting to see if Grace would follow through on her promise to have a word with Dan. 

Grace was his next door neighbour and one of Phil’s good friends. Even though she didn’t really care about the christmas decorations contest, she knew how much it meant to Phil and so she offered to have a word with Dan herself. 

Phil was sure Dan would change his mind once Grace talked to him. His friend was an expert at convincing people to do what she asked of them and he was sure Dan would be no different. 

His hopes only skyrocketed when he saw Grace walk out with a wide smirk on her face. He knew he could count on his friend to get Dan to see reason. 

Phil dropped all pretenses and walked out of his house when he saw Grace walk out. He met Grace halfway and waited for her to give him the good news. 

“He’s so nice!” she gushed, a grin still prominent on her face. “He offered me coffee with biscuits and we talked. I think you two have a lot in common. I could see a Pokémon plushie on one of his shelves and Dan told me he’s a fan.” 

Phil didn’t want to hear about Dan and his love of Pokémon even though he liked it himself. “That’s great and all Grace but what about the lawn? Is he going to work on it?” 

Grace’s smile dropped off of her face so quick, Phil was left wondering whether it was ever there. The guilt on her face made it clear Phil would not like what she had to say. 

“I’m sorry Phil, I forgot,” she blurted out. 

“You forgot?” Phil said, eyes wide in disbelief. “I sent you to his house specifically to ask him about that and you forgot? You had time to talk about Pokémon for God’s sake.” 

“I’m really sorry Phil. He invited me inside for coffee when I said I needed to talk to him and I let myself get distracted,” Grace said. “I could go again and talk to him if you want?”

Phil shook his head. He couldn’t ask that of his friend and it was clear it would not work. Desperate times call for desperate measures. 

*

“I’ll pay you,” he offered the next time he saw Dan. 

Dan looked at him as if he’d sprouted two heads. “What the fuck are you on about now Phil?” 

“I’ll pay you to mow your lawn,” he repeated, getting desperate. “You said work doesn’t leave you with enough time to take care of your lawn. So you take a day off work to do that and I’ll pay you for a day’s worth of work.” 

“You’re crazy,” Dan said, hurrying to get to his car. “All of this for a stupid lawn.” 

“It’s not stupid! I just want to win and you’re keeping me from doing that,” Phil said, at the end of his patience. 

“I’m not taking a day off to take care of a lawn. The only reason it’s bothering you so much is because you’re obsessed with winning this stupid contest and that can’t be healthy,” Dan snapped, getting in his car. “Do us all a favour Phil and get a life.’ 

*

Phil was running out of ideas. The judges for the christmas decorations contest were set to walk along the different streets any day now and Dan’s lawn was still in shambles. Everything he attempted failed miserably and Phil didn’t know what he could try next. 

At least Dan had the decency to decorate the front of the house even if the lawn still looked like shit. He had twinkling lights dangling from his balconies, a wreath on his door and all his windows were lit up. Phil would consider him an important asset to their street if it wasn’t for the lawn ruining all their chances of winning. 

He had almost convinced himself that he didn’t mind not winning the contest for a year when he met Roger at Tesco’s. Roger was an arrogant idiot who thought himself to be better than everyone else. 

Phil loved nothing more than bringing him down a peg or two every year when his street won the christmas contest and Roger was shown that he wasn’t as great as he thought. He went pale when he realised that his street losing meant Roger was the probable winner. 

What made things worse was that Roger seemed to know this. “I heard your street is not a worthy competition this year Phil. What a pity,” Roger said as they were waiting in line to pay. 

Phil grit his teeth together but he didn’t raise to the bait. He would not give Roger the satisfaction of knowing his words were getting to him. 

“Thank that Howell boy for me. The shabby state of his lawn will win us the contest,” Roger laughed before he left Phil to stew in his anger on his own.   
Phil would be damned if he let that pompous ass win. 

*

“What the hell are you doing?” 

Phil ignored Dan and kept working. “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m mowing your lawn since you were too lazy to get off your ass and do it yourself.”

“What the hell is wrong with you? It’s three in the morning! Go back home and leave my lawn alone Phil.”

“I’m not going anywhere until this lawn looks like it did a year ago, before you moved in and ruined everything,” Phil snapped. 

Phil heard Dan walk away and thought he got away with it when the lawn mower stopped working. “What the hell?” That’s when he realised Dan had unplugged the plug from its socket. “Turn it back on,” he demanded, glaring at Dan. 

“No. Phil, it’s three in the morning and people are trying to sleep but they can’t with all the noise you’re making. Go home, no contest is worth this,” Dan said, sounding tired. 

Phil wanted to argue. He wanted to stay and finish what he started but he knew he couldn’t do that without a working lawn mower. “Fine, I’ll go, but Roger will win because of you and he’s the biggest homophobic asshole I’ve ever had the displeasure of meeting so I hope you’re happy.”

Phil walked off before Dan could even think of replying to him. 

*

The next morning, Phil was woken up with a call from Grace warning him the judges had arrived at their street. 

Phil got dressed and walked outside, resigned to seeing the judges’ disappointed faces. The last thing he thought ahe would see was Dan’s lawn looking like it had before he moved in. The lawn was mown, the weeds were gone and Phil could finally see the flowers again. 

He waited until the judges were done looking over their houses and then hurried to Dan’s side. “What happened? I know I got a part of the lawn done last night before you stopped me but I’m positive I didn’t finish the whole thing.” 

Dan shrugged and Phil was shocked to note that he was looking embarrassed. “I thought long and hard about what you said. I still think this whole contest is stupid and childish but that doesn’t mean I want some homophobic asshole to win. So I got up this morning and finished what was left myself.”

Phil could have kissed him. It took more perseverance than he could have ever imagined but he got through to Dan. He had no doubts in his mind that the prize was theirs now and Roger would have to settle for second place for the fourth consecutive year. Just the thought of it made Phil smile. 

“Just so you know, I still think it’s stupid going through all this trouble for a hamper of fruit but I can tell this means a lot to you,” Dan said. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take you out to dinner one of these days to thank you if we win,” Phil promised. 

“Well in that case, I hope we win.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to let me know what you think! 
> 
> If you want updates and general Dan and Phil goodness you can follow me on Tumblr http://fiction-phan.tumblr.com/
> 
> Shameless spon: If you've liked a fic I've written this year, I would appreciate if you could consider nominating the fic you enjoyed for the Phanfic Awards 2017 (you don't have to, but if you want I would love it) http://phanficawards.tumblr.com/nominations
> 
> See you tomorrow!


End file.
